The Rock Wall
by agreywriter15
Summary: This was because of his own demise and because of this he was trapped here forever. BxG pairing. Originally a two-shot, now a series.
1. The Rock Wall I

The Rock Wall

Summary - This was because of his own demise and because of this he was trapped here forever. BxG pairing. Possibly a two-shot, if prompted.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 and its characters. However, this is my fanfic story.

* * *

The more he tried to do it, the same results will always happen. No punches, kicks, slamming, pushing, or even turning into an alien will ever get him out. Ever.

He was trapped here, all alone. And this was all because of his own selfish demise.

_Not too early ago, he, Gwen, and Kevin were out searching for an escaped prisoner. This time it was a lizard-like human, known only as, Slither. Somehow he had managed to escape the null void and now they were after him. Slither, by using the forest as a camouflage, had somehow managed to elude the gang. _

_The forest was deep, filled with thick vines and thorns, and if you weren't careful you could bump into an unsuspecting branch. The trio bent crawled careful, not to trip or hit on anything in the forest. The forest canopy was filled with thick trees with way many branches, each with big giant leaves. This made the forest seemed like it was already dark._

_By the time the gang, had somehow managed to get out, they were already too late. They had no idea of where that lizard could have possibly went. They were left with two options on which directions to choose: the cave or straight down the looming waterfall._

_Somehow, Ben had managed to convinced Gwen to go with him inside the cave and Kevin to the waterfall. However, Gwen was reluctant, as she did not want to leave Kevin. Kevin on the other hand, told Gwen that he, a man, can handle himself, and does not need some girl to help him. Gwen was close to bursting into tears right then and there, but she had composed herself and willed herself to move. Kevin did not notice this and so with a huff, Gwen led Ben into the cave._

_-_

_The cave itself was immensely dark. All around them there was a sense of bat droppings, as the smell was clearly evident. The walls were grimy to the touch and the ground felt like a warm puddle of mud. _

_Each time, Ben lifted his feet to walk, he grimaced slightly. The sight of the mud was enough to make him grimace, but a whole foot of it? No he can't take it._

'_My shoes.' He thought._

"_Hey Gwen?" he suddenly asked as he continued to walk._

"_Hmm?" was her reply._

"_Maybe we should have taken the waterfall instead. After all doesn't this place just simply bother you?"_

_Her sudden stop made have a breach halt._

"_Ow! What was that for? Watch where you're-"_

_Gwen put a finger to his lips and silenced him. She then pointed to the mud in front._

"_Don't you see there are footprints. Meaning, Slither, could still be here." She explained._

_Ben looked to the direction of her fingers. He could barely see anything, but the faint outlines of lines that whipped through the mud. He then bent down for a closer inspection, but all he noticed was the smell of it._

"_Ew…Gwen, you must be seeing things. I don't see any footprints. All I see and smell is that mud!" he exclaimed. _

_Gwen went to where she pointed the footprints. _

"_What? That's impossible I see-"_

_Gwen was cut off by the sound of a large boulder rock wall heading straight down. Before Ben could even blink, much less do something about it, Gwen was cut off. He was just about to turn around and get some help, when another huge wall came crashing down. Boom! He was trapped._

_-_

He was trapped.

"Gwen can you hear me?" he called.

He pressed his ears to the walls, but at the other end there was no answer. He slammed a punch to the wall.

"Gwen!" he shouted.

The only answer that greeted him back, was the same sound he had used to call her name; his own echo.

With a sigh, he turned around and looked at his surroundings. There was not much space here. It was only about a few square yards big. He then decided to go alien. Maybe it will get him out.

He reach for his watch, and then turned the dials, until he reached what he had wanted. Then he slammed his hand down. He waited, for a few seconds, and closed his eyes, waiting for the transformation to be finished. But, when he opened them, he found that he was still the same, human Ben Tennyson.

"Huh? Come on you stupid omnitrix, you're supposed to work!" he pleaded.

The omnitrix did nothing.

Now what? How was he going to get out? No not get out, more like break out, but how?

As his mind searched for a solution, something from the bottom wall, flickered at him. Could this be light? His way of escape?

He bent down, put his hands and knees to the ground, and looked. All that greeted him was the dark bottom of the solid rock wall.

He cursed slightly. He must be going delirious. He must be. This cave was getting to him…clouding his mind.

"Gwen…" he mumbled.

The word brought a million thoughts to his head. Is she doing alright? Is she okay, at all? This thought worried him. No longer was he concerned about his own his well being, but hers only.

What if she never gets out? What if she suffers from too little air and suffocates and dies and then it would be all his fault?

He shook his head. No that will never happen. Not while he's around. He swore to his life that he would protect her, until death will take his life. He will not fail. No matter what.

An image then flickered to his head. He could picture her smiling brightly as she won a game. Another image came, this time it was the two of them sharing a smoothie. And then another one, in which they had shared a joke. Images like these and more continued to consume his brain. All he could think of was: Gwen, Gwen, Gwen!

This didn't surprise him though. He always had feelings for her. Feelings that were more than just the innocent, traditionally, played cousin bond. A feeling that he was sure was something more than friends. Feelings that were considered by society to be a taboo.

Still, that would not stop him from acting it out. Never. The only thing that was stopping him, however, was Kevin. If only Gwen had never had a crush on him. Then he would have confessed. Then she would be all his. If only…

There was then a low rumbling from the ceiling. Ben looked up to see a piece rock about to come crumbling down. The rock seemed to be going down into slow motion, as it continued its journey. Then suddenly, Ben felt a bump to the head and all was black.

-

Ben groggily woke up the touch of cold, sparking water. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a clearing and no longer in a cave. There was a fire in the center, not too far away, and to it, a few feet behind, was several sleeping bags.

Ben then suddenly felt something lumpy behind his head. He turned around and found that he was lying on a lumpy, flat piece of rock. He then turned around only to be greeted surprisingly, by his cousin, who was smiling very brightly at him.

"Glad to see that you're awake." She smiled.

"Where's Kevin?" he groggily asked.

"I'm right here." Answered a voice from behind.

Ben turned and saw that Kevin was leaning against a nearby tree.

"What happened to that lizard guy?" Ben asked.

"He escaped, that's what." Kevin replied.

Ben then suddenly felt himself being tightly hugged. He looked down and saw that it was Gwen. She seemed to be nuzzling him.

"But, the good news is that you're alright." Said Gwen as she continued to hug him. "I thought you would be out for days. You know you worry me too much, Ben."

Ben smiled sheepishly.

"You got that right, Tennyson. Your cousin here, wouldn't stop nagging at me to stop and rest so that she could check up on you. And we only stopped because I found it annoying!"

"But what about the cave?" asked Ben, ignoring Kevin's last comment. "How did we get out?"

"It was simple." Answered Gwen, as she smiled brightly at him. "All we needed was light."

"Light? But, technology doesn't work there. I tried my omnitrix and it didn't work."

"You're right about that Ben, but that cave didn't affect magic."

"And…go on." Urged Ben.

"The cave wall opened by light produced by magic." Gwen finished.

"Light, huh?" mumbled Ben. "Now that is weird."

"Not really." Gwen replied.

She then smiled at him, gave him a light peck on the cheek then went and turned towards Kevin.

Ben could feel jealousy slowly, beginning to boil into his stomach, but his muscles were also tensed with intense nervousness. He watched as the two talked silently. It was either now or never.

"Gwen!"

And Gwen turned.

* * *

Well how was it? Did it fit your liking? A comment would be nice.


	2. The Rock Wall II

The Rock Wall

Summary - This was because of his own demise and because of this he was trapped here forever. BxG pairing. Possibly a two-shot, if prompted.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 and its characters. However, this is my fanfic story.

* * *

Ben blinked and then everything disappeared. He blinked again. The bright colors of the outside seemed to be fading, now being suddenly replaced by a looming darkness that had suddenly began to envelop him. The image of Gwen was disappearing, her words cut off. He couldn't hear or see. All was now dark. And then suddenly, Ben woke up with a jolt.

His eyesight was bleary, drowsy from having been waked up. He could vaguely see that he was in an area surrounded by large lumpy rocks. The walls around him, slightly poking him because of the small space that surrounded him. He could feel their sharp points, but not see, as all around him was infinite darkness. He closed his eyes. Maybe if he waited a little his eyes would at least adjust. One, two, three. He opened his eyes. It worked, but barely. All he could see now are the vague outlines.

He then struggled to get up, his sleepy body and drowsy mind weighing him down. He grabbed a nearby wall for support. Rasping, he struggled to breathe. The humidity was getting to him, making him sweat and his hands wet.

He began to walk in his surroundings, but nearly slipped. His hand wavered briefly at the walls that surrounded him. He could feel that they were all a combination of dryness and wetness.

He had to search for a way out. He remembered briefly that the omnitrix wasn't going to get him out. Technology doesn't work here. Still there must be a way of escape. Doesn't trap walls or doors always have some secret way of escape? He stepped backward accidentally hitting a nearby wall and nearly tripped as he somehow managed to skip two or three small pebbles on the ground.

As soon as he touched the wall, the wall in front of him, slowly began to open. The walls creaked as the trap door moved up, making dust fall as it went, before finally stopping with a loud thud. Ben was at first surprised. He simply stared at the now open path in front of him, as if unable to believe what had just happened. Could he really be finally getting out?

Making sure this wasn't a dream like the last one, he pinched himself unconsciously on the cheek. Ouch! This wasn't a dream this was real.

He had to be careful though. There was still darkness that surrounded him, and any mistake like tripping over a rock could easily become one of his biggest obstacles. He moved slowly, by placing his hands on the wall. As he walked, his hands dragged on at the edges of the wall, dragging him slowly.

It was not long before he suddenly realized, his current body condition. He could a feel a sting to his cheeks, as he walked and liquid slowly dripping down. His arms and legs ached, causing him to move even more slowly. His breathing felt ragged, as he breathed heavily. The pounding of his heart reached his ears, he could hear it beating steadily, but growing louder and louder. B-bump, b-bump, b-bump. He then stopped for a few seconds leaning against a nearby wall.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. The words continued to repeat in his head as he leaned. Then when he was sure he was ready he continued on.

He was now reaching for what felt like the second corner. He still couldn't see anything, but he could still here something. Soft rasping breathes, flitted to his ears. He stopped. There lying in on the ground just a few feet in front, lay a figure.

-

The moment he saw the figure the only thing he could think of was: Gwen. He rushed towards the figure, eager to find out who it was. If it was her, if it was her…

He could vaguely see the facial area. However, he could make out the body. The arms were thin and appeared to be wearing a long sleeve, covering the arms. At the top of the legs, lay the outlines of a skirt, descending down he could see a pair of long, lean legs. This had to be her.

He bent down carefully, leaning down until he was near what he felt was the face. He looked at the face carefully. He could make out the soft skin that was the cheek, the eyebrows that slightly resembled his, and the lips that he could have only dreamed and haunted him since the day he realized his feelings. It was her.

"Gwen." He softly whispered. "Can you hear me? Gwen?"

He carefully placed her head on his seated knees. The smooth touch of her hair seemed to have tingling effect on him, but he ignored it. Now wasn't the time for such sensations.

A low moan was voiced in answer to his question. But, it was barely comprehendible.

"Gwen." He asked again. "You awake?"

This time she slowly began to stir, waking up from her somewhat of a deep slumber.

"Ben?" she groaned, a little unsure.

He could feel her eyes staring at him, looking at him, with a hint of drowsiness. He could feel his pulse quicken slightly.

"I'm right here, Gwen." He said confidently, though inside he could feel that this was not the case. He felt for her hand, grasping it, then squeezing it softly.

"Ben…" she whispered.

He could see the faint outline of a smile as she smiled softly at him. He smiled too, cheeks turning warm and slowly beginning to have the tint, faint color of a light blush that threaten to expose him. He quietly thanked the Gods above that she couldn't see him. Because if she did, Ben could pretty much guess what would happen next.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

She moved her hands and then her legs, before looking solemnly at him.

"I can move my arms, but I can't move one of my legs. Ben, I think it's broken."

Her words and tone of voice indicated to him like she was crying. He could feel her shoulders begin shaking, slightly and the mumbled voice of crying.

"Its okay, Gwen." He soothed, trying to stop her from crying.

His efforts only seemed to be futile, as she continued to cry.

"No it's not, Ben." She mumbled through her tears. "I can't get up and we'll be stuck here forever."

Forever? What did Gwen mean by forever?

He looked down at her.

"What do you, Gwen?" he asked, somewhat afraid of the answer. "What do you mean that we'll be stuck here forever?"

She stopped shaking. Her sobs stopped and she looked at him, eyes probably wet and red from crying. "You mean, you didn't see her?" she shakily asked.

"Her? Who do you mean by her?"

"The witch!" she whispered. "She told me that the only way to get out was to-"

Gwen suddenly stopped.

The ever dreading silence loomed over them, as Gwen refused to continue her sentence.

"How Gwen? How are we supposed to get out?" Ben asked.

She didn't answer, staying ever silent. She looked at him. "Ben there is no way out."

"Huh? Wha-? Gwen!" he almost shouted.

Gwen repeated the same answer.

"Gwen!"

Then Gwen fell down.

-

She was still breathing, but barely. He breathe in relief when he saw she was awake.

"Gwen!" he exclaimed, tightly wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into a tight hug.

"Ugh, Ben let go. That's too tight." She said between breaths of air.

He immediately let go of her. Once again a light blush, slowly formed to his cheek.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

He then looked down, avoiding to even looking at her face even when he knew that he couldn't see it.

"Ben?"

Her mere voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked at her, but was now suddenly surprised at their close proximity. He could feel her soft breath on his face, her hands gently gliding down, then suddenly stopping at his neck.

"Your temperature seems fine." She mumbled quietly.

He redden even more.

"Gwen?" he asked. "Can you remember, what that witch told you? You know? How to get out?"

"…"

Her silence could only mean one thing.

"I'd rather, not talk about it." Was all she mumbled.

Now what?

Gwen looked at him, eyes threatening to burst into tears.

"I know how to get out, but I won't tell you how. I promise I will get us out, but before we do there is something I want to make clear."

"What, Gwen? Tell me."

He looked at her, eyes filled with concern.

She looked down briefly before looking up at him. The outline of threatening tears were more than enough of an evidence of Gwen's current mood.

"I love you." She whispered.

He blinked. Could this be it the opportunity he had been waiting for? He inwardly bit his lip. Ouch! This was reality. This was real.

He looked down at her, softly mumbling the same words.

A soft kiss was shared between the two of them, slowly turning into passionate one, as time seemed to have flown by. It was about two minutes later when they broke apart.

Ben looked happy, a soft smile playing on his lips. Gwen too, smiled, but then as quick as it came. She frowned.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed.

Ben then felt a jab to the back of his neck. All around him, everything was turning blacker than ever before. Before, he closed his eyes, he could make out a crying, Gwen.

-

_Two weeks later…_

A nurse looked up from the front of her desk.

"Ms. Tennyson." She called.

A red-haired teenager, reading a fashion magazine, looked up at the sound of her name. She gently put down the magazine on the small, pink cushion she was currently sitting on.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You can visit him now." The nurse simply stated.

Gwen nodded as she went up from her seat, making her way to the glass elevators. She counted the numbers as they each began to highlight at their respective turns. One, two, three, four, ding! The glass elevator then stopped at her destination.

She went down the hall, looking at each door. The doors were all the same color, the only thing distinguishing them was the hard metal plates that made out the numbers. She then stopped at a door numbered 510.

Her hands felt weak as she opened the door.

"Ben?"

* * *

Well there you have it, the second part of "The Rock Wall". I hope it's what you wanted. You know I considered making this a tragedy, but any who my part that simply loves to make adorable romance scenes, prompted me to make this. Hope you enjoyed this. A comment or criticism would be nice. Lol.


	3. The Rock Wall III

The Rock Wall

Summary - This was because of his own demise and because of this he was trapped here forever. BxG pairing. Originally a two-shot, now a series.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 and its characters. However, this is my fanfic story.

* * *

All that greeted her was the sheer silence of the white hospital room. It was just as she had left it before. The beeping machine continued on its usual business, making small minute sounds in rhythm to the body the body that lay, silently on the bed. The light blue bed sheets gently covered his entire body, save for his face as his eyes lay closed; quietly asleep. The white lily vase flower on the desk next to the bed had begun showing signs of withering up. A few flower petals that fell on the desk were evidence of that.

Slowly, she approached the bed, her eyes only focusing on the metal bars that formed the basic structure of the bed. The tile striped floor made little noise as she walked, save for a slight clinking noise of her heels. Stopping, she took a glance at his sleeping body, laying, sleeping, evident of no worries; just a calm face. She hesitatingly stood still, unwilling to move, before silently deciding and making up her mind to sit down on the small, round, stool chair. She then scooted silently next to the bed. Gently she reached for his hands, feeling the slight coldness of his fingers.

She closed her eyes silently, the memory of the cave drifting to her wandering mind.

-

_The rock wall fell __down to the ground with a hard thud__, separating her from Ben. __Then__ another fell just a few feet in front. Dust __and__ smoke filled the air, blurring her vision. She thumped wildly on the rock wall. However, it was __of__ no avail, it only made the situation worse. Her fingernails broke at the contact__,__ her knuckles slowly starting to bleed. This was not working._

_She tried firing many spells that she could think of. Degrading, blasting, shrinking. All these spells may have worked in normal circumstances, but here? It seemed as though magic didn't work. Still it didn't mean that it actually did not work. _

_After about five different spells cast on the same area there was finally a faint hint of a crack. She then stopped, breathing hard. When she __was again__ ready to aim at the same spot, the crack had disappeared. She willed herself to keep on firing._

_She willed herself not to cry. Crying would get her nowhere._

_All was silent for a while. Gwen didn't want to waste any more of her magic. If she did, then that could only mean one thing: losing it forever._

_A loud mocking voice brought her out of her reverie._

"_You will never get out." It laughed._

_The voice seemed to be everywhere at once__,__ its sound echoing from the walls of the cave._

_Gwen turned her head left, then right, __then__ left again. However, it only served as a waste of energy because she__ could __feel the __sensation__ of dizziness._

_The voice laughed again._

"_Oh you can't see me." It laughed._

"_But, that doesn't mean that I can hear you!" Gwen loudly replied. She then fired a shrinking spell to the left of her corner, but missed. The voice __was__ still loud as ever._

_The voice merely taunted her._

"_See, I told you." It tauntingly said._

"_Shut up! Leave me alone!" she screamed. Angrily she fired more spells, but each one missed, only hitting the seemingly invincible rock wall. It wasn't long before she was finally close to depleting all of her energy._

_The voice merely mocked __at__ her distress._

"_If you stop trying to blast me I can tell you a way out." It said playfully._

_Gwen gritted her teeth. "You're lying!" she __cried__._

_The voice merely laughed. _

"_Believe what you want, but I'm telling you the truth and you're just a lamb unwilling to follow a shepherd__," it sang__._

"_I can tell you, you know." It whispered._

_This time it felt like the voice was much more near. She could almost hear the faint breathing._

"_The only way to get out is…"_

_Gwen tried to ignore the voice, but it wouldn't stop._

_The voice continued. "To kill the one you held most dear…"_

_At that instant a five inch mud color rock was now falling down from one of Gwen's earlier spells. Silently it sped down knocking Gwen to the ground with a thud. Another rock then landed on top one of Gwen's leg. _

_She could not only feel the pain, she could hear it. Her bone felt completely crushed from the fall.  
She wanted to scream there and let it all out, but a hand was clamped to her mouth. She could vaguely see the face of an old woman, smiling at her, a sickening smile._

"_Shh…" she whispered._

_The old woman then muttered a sleeping spell and it was not long before Gwen found herself dozing off to sleep._

_-_

The slight sound of rustling sheets woke her up from her stream of conscientious thoughts. Quietly, she turned to the sleeping figure, who now, after two weeks was finally showing signs of movement. But, he was still asleep.

His eyes were closed tight, as if in pain. Sweat furrowed down his forehead, his head shaking from side to side. He grabbed a fistful of bed sheet, his hands beginning to clench into white, hard, knuckles.

"Get away!" he grumbled silently. "Get away!"

"Shh…" she said soothingly. "Quiet Ben, it's only a nightmare."

Her soothing voice seemed to have worked because now Ben was again sleeping soundly. She then turned around and faced the opposite wall. Slowly she fell asleep.

-

_Gwen watched as she saw her cousin fell silently to the ground. If what that lady said was true, then she evidently had no other choice. If her spells couldn't get her out of this cave, then what would? This was her only choice._

_Hesitatingly, she grabbed a nearby rock, before throwing it down to the sleeping figure that lay silently on the cave floor. A sickening sound was heard and Gwen willingly turned away. She could __feel__ her hands shaking terribly at her current deed. _

_This was wrong. Just because she couldn't make a way out, __didn't __mean this was completely necessary. _

_The lady from before then stood in front of her. "Well done." She __stated__._

"_You!" Gwen screamed._

_Angrily she lunged at the frail woman only to __find herself__ hitting the hard rock floor. She flinched at the pain in her legs as it __came into__ contact __with__ the ground._

"_Ugh!" she screamed._

_Her voice was muffled once again, but this time it was not the hand of the old lady. The rock wall in front had just began to open up, causing large clouds of dust falling down, covering the air. Gwen coughed violently. Now all was silent._

_Gwen looked to the dark passage that lay ahead. There was only one way to find if this was the really the way out._

_-_

A pair of forest green eyes opened slowly, before fully opening and looking at its surroundings. It seemed as if he was in a white room. He tried to get up, but found it hard. He turned to the sound of a muffled moan. Eyes looking down, he saw that it was his cousin, Gwen. He smiled, briefly remembering the event of their confusion. But, the memory was not clear. Perhaps it had been merely a dream? There was only one way to find out.

"Gwen wake up! Wake up!" he urged, gently waking her up.

Gwen rose silently, eyes slightly sleepy.

"Hmmm..?" was all she answered.

Hey eyes turned to face her cousin, who was sitting up with a confused face. At the mere sight of him, excitement flooded through her body.

"Ben!" she cried.

Ben flinched at the immediate wrapping of arms that suddenly enveloped him, pulling him in.

"Ouch Gwen, not so hard." He breathed out.

"Sorry." she mumbled, a hint of a blush forming at her cheeks.

"It's okay." Ben smirked. He pulled her in gently, lightly kissing each of her cheeks.

"Ben!" she harshly whispered.

"We confessed didn't we?" He simply questioned.

"Yes, but Ben, we're in a hospital." She hastily replied.

The smiling look on his face immediately wavered from a smiling content face to a slight sign of confusion.

"Hospital? What for?" he asked.

"The doctors said you had a really bad wound to your back." she stated.

"A wound, how did I get a wound to my back?"

Gwen grimaced inwardly. She knew what the consequences would be if she told him the truth, but she had to tell him. Lying was and is never an answer; and judging by the look on his face she knew that he only wanted the truth.

She looked him in the eye. "Remember that cave we were in?" she started.

She looked to see him, nodding slowly. "And that you blacked out?"

He merely nodded. She looked down in fear. Softly she whispered, "I tried to kill you."

The expression on his face held the one thing she feared the most.

-

At that moment, near the entrance of the hospital room, the entrance door slammed open, revealing the face of Kevin.

* * *

Wow. This chapter that I've written spooks me a bit. I'm amazed that I've written this because usually I would never write something like this. Hope you like the elements that I added here. ^o^

Don't forget to review. Any comments appreciated! Oh and thanks to femmefatale2, who edited this for me. ;)


	4. The Rock Wall IV

The Rock Wall

Summary - This was because of his own demise and because of this he was trapped here forever. BxG pairing. Originally a two-shot, now a series.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 and its characters. However, this is my fanfic story.

* * *

"Why?" he asked silently, his voice noticeably low. He eyed her wearily, something he normally doesn't do.

Gwen could only stare back, taking a step backward, eyes focused on him. It was only when she saw the thin, metal frame of the bare hospital bed that she suddenly realized where she was. Her eyes lingered on the object in front of her. Now this little observation seemed much more interesting. She gently ran her hands up and down, feeling the smoothness of the metal, as if this was the most puzzling thing in the world. Her mind too was focused, not wanting to focus on the situation before her.

"No, answer, huh?" he spoke again. His voice held a tint of anger.

His mere voice brought her back to reality, breaking through her stream of thoughts. She looked at him silently, eyes sorrow, as if saying she didn't mean it. But, he didn't see it, as he was focused on the window in his left side. The silence alone was unbreakable. She couldn't even bring herself to speak.

"I guess I understand." He chuckled softly, turning his attention on her once again. "Look, Gwen, listen. Can I be alone for a moment? I have to think things through?"

She could feel herself bobbing her head up and down, as if a puppeteer was controlling her movements. She moved briskly, but silently to the closed door, before instinctively opening it and was now outside.

She could hear herself sigh in disappointment. What was she doing? Telling him that she tried to kill him? And when he asked why, she couldn't even give him an answer?

Suddenly Gwen felt a pair of strong hands, lying on her shoulder, slightly adding more weight. Eyes, slowly going up, she could see that the hands were connected to a pair of long black sleeves, merging into the center of a black shirt. She looked up at his greasy hair and his ash grey eyes, remembering the face that she had once been obsessed about for about the last year and a half.

"I was looking all over for you." He playfully stated. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but missed with a gentle swerve of her neck.

She looked to the side.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He lightly fingered her hair, twiddling it and making soft, long curls. "Gwen?"

She refused to even give him an answer. Gently, she went passed him, her shoulder hitting his chest before suddenly walking down the long, silent, white walls.

-

_One week later…_

Ben looked at the murky, brown water that lay before him. A few leaves went dwindling down, pushed silently by the blowing, soft feeling of a light breeze. Somehow he had managed to catch one. Its colors were dark brown and felt crunchy to the touch, unlike the others, which were green yet soft. Perhaps it was the last to go down.

Silently he made a fist around the defenseless leaf, slowly making a crunching noise, before letting it fall gently to the waters in front. This very action reminded him of the situation that occurred only days before.

A few days ago he has been recently released from the hospital, though because he was still limping, he was forced to wear crutches. Without them he wouldn't even be able to walk. He made a small noise before limping his way to one of the nearby benches and then sat down. The slight wet bench reminded him of the cave.

His mind wandered aimlessly. It had been about a week since the event. A week since he last saw her. It only made things worse, when he decided not to keep in contact. He has a good reason for this. What if she tries to do it again? What if she sneaks up behind him one day and then ends it right then and there?

"I tried to kill you." He whispered, repeating her words.

At that time her voice had sounded like she was sorry. That she did not mean it. Rage had taken over him, along with mistrust and anger, severing his thoughts of forgiveness and to be able to forget. She must have meant it too. After all she did say it. Still, her expression.

A sudden flapping of feathers and several squawks were heard followed by several others, were made. The sudden departure of the birds in front of him had now just taken place. Looming silently over, a tall shadow was cast in its place.

He looked up to see, the face of which he has seen many times. Several times, was when he was a child and the person in front of right now, was an orphaned enemy. Now as a teenager and somewhat of a friend and is now his second ally. He looked him straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, breaking the silence that was once between them.

"Whoa….calm down dude. I just came over to talk." Kevin assured. He waved his hands in front of him as if to prove his innocence.

Ben felt a short sense of relief coming over him.

"Alright then, you were saying?" he urged.

"It's about Gwen, she--" Kevin started.

"I don't want to talk about her!" he fiercely stated, cutting Kevin off in mid-sentence. He then attempted on leaving, but was slowed down on having to use his crutches, allowing Kevin to grab off. "Let go!" he growled.

"First, let's talk about Gwen." Kevin simply stated. He made sure to keep Ben still, by managing to grab his shirt.

"I said no!" said Ben, attempting to break Kevin's grip. However, even though he was able to do it, he can't get away. Not with these crutches, having to slowing him down.

Kevin made a small noise of pain, before suddenly pushing Ben to the hard, solid ground. He placed a foot on Ben's chest, before kneeling over.

"Let's talk." He breathed, his face nearing his.

Ben looked for a way of escape. To the right of him, about two feet in front lay his crutches. To his left, led the path to traffic of buzzing boats. If he moved to the right, there was a chance he would fall down and merely hurt himself. If he moved to the left, he would have to swim, and in this it wasn't even worth it. Not in this case.

He solemnly looked at Kevin.

"Fine." He answered.

-

The two teenagers were locked in a closed door of messy occupants. The room itself may be clean, but there was a distinguishable smell of rotten garbage combined with the sweaty material of dirty clothing. However, this was not important.

Kevin was the first to speak.

"She's not herself." He started. "She doesn't answer any of my calls. I heard she's not even eating. Tennyson, I hate to say this myself, but I think there's something wrong with your cousin." He finished.

Ben merely nodded, only half-listening.

"Is that all?" he asked. He lay perfectly fine, calm on his bed.

Kevin could only look at him in disbelief.

"That's all?" he whispered, repeating Ben's words. The furrowing of brows, the gritting of teeth, the visible arm that was clearly shaking; Ben's words had evoked a sudden anger in Kevin. "She's your cousin! A family member! And this is all you've got to say?" he angrily glared at Ben.

Ben neither moved nor spoke. He merely looked to the opposite direction, in which Kevin was facing, before he suddenly felt a blow to his right cheek. He was thrown back. Hard. On the green, light colored wall that was behind him. He merely looked at Kevin, eyes reflecting his current emotion.

"You bastard!" Kevin stated. He immediately landed a swift kick to Ben's stomach. Rage began to flood his senses, clouding his thoughts only focused on the person that lay before him.

It was no use getting away. The room may be medium, in size, but everywhere he looked he was blocked by Kevin. For the second time today, he was again grabbed by Kevin.

"I'm not done with you." Kevin stated. With lightning reflexes, he managed to deliver a flood of several punches right on Ben's face.

It was clear that Ben stood no chance, not in this condition. A slight bleeding has erupted, as he clutched his nose in pain. One of his eyes was clearly swollen, a hint of purple surrounding it's center. Ben was rendered helpless.

"All she thought about was you!" Kevin screamed. "Before she visited you, all she could think about was you. Did you that she hardly focused on any one of our dates? She was worried. Didn't you know that?"

Ben remained silent.

Kevin then stood up to leave. He stood at Ben's door.

"I suggest you go fix this Tennyson." He stated, before closing the door in a loud slam.

-

_Three days later…_

Ben looked at the entrance that lay before him. It was just how he had left it before: smelly, wet, and if he guessed correctly was ever slimy to the touch. He was back at the cave where it all began. Gwen had said that she had tried to kill him. Yet, there must be a reason why. The proof was with Kevin, with brute actions and loud words. He looked at the cave once more. The answers that he seek may possibly be hidden inside. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Well there you have it. The fourth chapter. Ben seriously need a knock to the head, that's the main purpose of Kevin. Only one more chapter to go and then series will have to end. It could end either way: a sadistic ending or a happy, mushy go-luckly ending. Either way, you will have to guess on how you think it will end. Hope you enjoyed this. Be sure to leave a comment before leaving. ^o^


	5. The Rock Wall V

The Rock Wall

Summary - This was because of his own demise and because of this he was trapped here forever. BxG pairing. Originally a two-shot, now a series.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 and its characters. However, this is my fanfic story.

* * *

He looked at the entrance before him. At first he was confident, feeling all proud and brave and ready to take on just about anything. Now, however, he was feeling the exact opposite. He repeated a question he had presumably asked, but quickly answered. It was completely a rhetorical question. Why was he here again? The answer was fairly simple. He had to know.

He looked once more at the darkness that lay in front. It was tempting. From what he could see he has two choices. One, where he could leave and forever severe his relationship with her or he could go inside and the truth. Still, there was one problem holding him back. What if he gets trapped again? What if he will never get out? Was it all worth it? He could vaguely remember getting hit in the back of the head and then all was darkness. How will he get out? Thinking of his current situation, he has no other choice.

-

There was the dripping of water that went protruding down. Splish, splash, splish, splash. His footsteps that were hitting the soft, water, mud floor was not making it any better. A low sound had just filled the entrance of the cave. It was soft, silent, making no sound, still he could feel it. Small goose bumps went rising up his arms up to his shoulder. He rubbed the parts in return. Up, rub, down, rub, those were the motions that were used. However, it was still cold.

"Damn cave." He cursed lowly.

A loud, booming laugh suddenly filled up the room, as if in response to his distress. Its voice echoed in the surrounding walls, making it even louder. "Hehehehe….hahahahah….heheheheheh" it sounded. It's voice like a sounding like a crazy hyena.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking for the source. He couldn't make out anything. Could it be the darkness effects?

The voice merely laughed in return.

"Show yourself!" he commanded. His eyes went from left to right and then back again. No sign at all.

"You can only see me, if I choose to let you see me." The voice taunted.

He grew frustrated. His eyes narrowed.

"No, no, no," the voice mocked. "No getting angry."

He remained silent.

"You came back again. Here at this very cave. May I ask you why?" it softly asked.

He scoffed in reply. "It's my business." He answered. "Not yours."

A small glow appeared in front of him, revealing an old woman. Her hair was grey, skin wrinkled, and her dark outlines of her purple clothing withered and battered. She smiled at him. "Ahh…so you did have a reason." She stated, giving him a toothing smile. "I bet you I know why too. I bet it has something to do with that red-headed, hot-tempered girl. I'm correct, aren't I?"

His eyes furrowed in response.

"Ahh…you're angry again, aren't you? What's wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?" she playfully taunted.

"How do you know about Gwen?" he questioned.

"Well she found me." She simply answered."Tell you what, since you asked, I will be glad to show you a very special surprise." The woman clicked her hands, erupting a bright flash of light.

"Ugh!" he grunted, covering his eyes.

As it quick as it came, the blinding flashing light was gone.

-

The surrounding environment was completely evident. In place of the rock walls, that had once surrounded him, were tall trees, each about the size of ten story building. The floor itself, had become into a lush garden of new grass, each holding a speck of dew, a clear evidence of rain.

He was confused. Where was he? He looked at the woman beside him, who was looking at the distance in front of them. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Shh…" she answered. "In this time, you must be very careful. They may not be able to see us, but they can still here us."

"They, who do you mean by they?" he asked. This did not make sense.

"Your kind." Was all she answered.

The woman led him to a series of paths, he himself had never took. They were familiar, that he was sure, but they seemed different. All around building were either torn or beginning to break down. No people were seen. Only the small creatures, like squirrels or mice were seen, nevertheless heard.

The woman suddenly stopped. In front, lay a huge cemetery. There were thousands of tombstones, the mere length of the graveyard was unknown, as there was no sign of it stopping. Looking at the top of a sign post, it read "The Grave of All".

The woman simply fazed through the locked gates. He followed, not far behind. The tombstones, were all small and square-shaped, each one the color of ashen grey.

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

"To Gwen." The woman answered.

Just as she said that, a low figure was shown. The figure wore a black coat, covering everything but her hands. There was a small sound of sobbing. The figure placed a yellow rose, at the grave.

He was even more confused, could this really be Gwen? The figure rose and turned. Her eyes were the same color as his, though slightly lighter. He could recognize her face, but a small scar was placed on her right cheek. Could this be Gwen?

The woman waited, watching the hooded figure as it went, until finally it was out of the graveyard. She turned to face him.

"This is fifteen years into the future." She simply stated. "Not a very nice world is it, Ben? You're dead in this time. Died of heart disease at the mere age of thirty."

"Wait, what?!" he exclaimed. "This is fifteen years into the future and I'm dead? What happened to all those buildings and how come I didn't see any other humans?"

"Earth is dead my boy. Its resources are drained, most humans have died. Though, some have escaped. Without you the earth is defenseless. The omnitrix doesn't work anymore. No one can use it."

"Why are you telling me this?" he questioned.

"I just want you to see your own future." Smiled the woman. With a snapped of her fingers, the blinding light came flashing once again.

-

In the deepest corner of the cave, a small sound was heard. He followed the source, unsure of what he will see. There sitting in the corner, was Gwen.

"Gwen?" he croaked.

She looked at him, clearly confused.

"How? What? I thought you were dead?" she questioned.

"I'm alive Gwen. I'm alive?" he stated.

"How? I just killed you." She pointed to the ground. She saw nothing. "What? Your body it's not there? It was there a few moments ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure glad you're back to normal." He happily stated.

"I don't understand. I-"

"Shh…quiet Gwen." He whispered, giving her a soft kiss.

She eagerly returned it. "Ben…" she moaned.

He continued his way down, softly biting down, on the soft flesh leading down to her chest. She breathed heavily. "It feels good." She groaned.

He softly ended his soft trail of kisses at the tip of her collarbone, nibbling it down softly.

"Ahh…Gwen? Don't you think we should get out?" he asked.

She paused. Looking him in the eye, she stated "There is only one way out."

End.

* * *

In case all of you are wondering this. No she did not kill him. They found another way, only I'm not telling how. You're very lucky I didn't write a bad ending because the original ending involved him abandoning her and basically dying as the old woman had predicted. I hope you appreciate this. ^_^'

Now I'm going to work on another story and this time I'm pretty sure it's going to be a oneshot. Oh, one more thing before I leave..."Thanks to all that reviwed or at least read this story!" XD


End file.
